Visitation
by Winkaku
Summary: Inspired by a fairy tail redux written by Silverbelle, a great wrighter of strict policies.


Tsukuyomi Devil Carry Me Away.

I approached this strange demon that dances about my mansion ballroom as if the expansive golden and jewel etched floors were an insurmountable majesty.

The curling ruby dragons, golden spires reaching towards the ceiling tapestries and the twisting imperial designs seemed more enchanting to this creature than it ever was for me; as someone who grew up within this world.

His body was alight with spirit yet shy and glowing with a presence I could not understand at all and that of which others seemed oblivious to.

These throngs of shadows; romantic couples, business ventures, rich cretins fat and drunk upon ill earned power, how arbitrary.

All cease to speak and even the candles stilled their luminescent forms and he took my hand in his as soulful red eyes met my own… this creature, I have never before witnessed such beauty not even whilst amid the greatest of my fathers gatherings of the high and mighty nor any of my given suitors upon this day or those that have come before and perhaps those yet to be.

Who is this unnamed spirit, this untouched tapestry.

I; warlord to many and master to all; a mere shadow and he a paragon of untamed beauty; surely only an angel or a devil could hold such enchantment asunder from the deepest center of the heavenly passions.

"Care to share a waltz?"

We danced all day we danced all night; we danced the midnight stars away.

His eyes like crystal, hard as stone yet soft as newly sewn silk smooth as a velveteen wine.

Those crimson eyes never met my own again, like a geisha goddess.

A stream of flowing moonlight pale, cream colored skin, he shudders to the every ebb and flow of the ancient rhapsodic melodies trilling vibrant music across the stone ivory white and gold laden ballroom in a tempting, sinfully beautiful waltz.

He is a moonbeam river clad in ebony black satin, crimson red and golden etched crows upon mid-flight wing beats enshroud and ensnare that gorgeous pale body, form forever swaying, twisting unto the whims of a soul lost amidst rapture and song.

This angel presents his grand ethereal albino form all wrapped within a long silver white robe that touched the floor as chastely and flutteringly as a lovers kiss and temptingly beautiful as a new born Birdwing Butterfly, the white embroidered crescent moons and stars flowing along his every motion like the most exotic of the celestial rivers of the heavens and the Milky Way and the quiver of a taught bowstring ready to fire a piercing deadly arrow.

The huge platinum robe completed the soulful guise he held to himself, wide and soft and strong, glowing, it billowed like a silver wind and set off his pale face and blood red eyes like fiery satin, it furthered the silken onyx black layers dancing underneath and highlighted the elegant curled markings beneath those luminescent eyes and the scarlet and gold etched midnight crows adorning his loosely flowing vest.

Lining the many flayed rims of his bejeweled fluttering robe were gorgeous silver coins that jangled and twittered like a flock of birds with every silken flow; I would imagine that this is was how a phoenix would sound as it sang to the gods.

The coins bore many symbols; love, trust, sin, shadow, devil, tanuki, creation and so much more. It was as if an endless knowledge had been inscribed upon those coins and I could never find a single word twice etched even when I was certain to have seen the same one twice.

Hanging from his slender temptingly pale white waist was a long golden pipe latched to a string of red pearl rosary with a wonderfully embroidered and fancifully engraved symbol for the ancient Kudagitsune.

We dance side by side his pure ivory face held to my own, scarlet locks swaying into the motion of our waltz, gliding in a non-existent wind, silken hair caresses my rock etched face.

The sloping v-cut of his crow sewn vest graces my eyes with the sight of his sultry albino white chest; slightly muscled, expansive and strong; how I so wished to run the length of my hot wet tongue across those fervent peaks and valleys of supple skin and lay my head atop his solid breast; yet I must settle with only a hand.

We shiver under each others touch and drink in the chill midnight air to quench our parched lungs, we ebb and we flow to one another like twin rivers running in opposite ways yet born only to one body.

The winds burn in our chest we see only each other and feel only one another, aching for so much more in mind and in body.

I give him treats from my hand, small morsels to eat which he is so beautifully grateful to accept from me and I am pleased beyond reckoning to see so, his scrumptious ruby red lips full and angelic, face alight with innocence and I tremble beneath the small caress of his hot and moist velvet tongue upon my gloveless hand, thrown into bliss by an ecstatic smile and a touch and a want to do so much more as the rapids of fever heat roil through us.

Those eyes, those beautifully endless eyes; ruby red a boundless depth, they speak of heavens and hells and perfection yet to be born, devils yet to lay down to die; unexplainable aberrations that twist and writhe and burn in passion.

He is a creature of juxtaposition and a being of conundrum, impossible harmonics of onyx black in perfect courtship with pure shocking pale pearl white flesh and robe; hair like a flowing spatter of blood; a brush stroke taken too quickly yet so masterfully.

Eyes of the burning sun, body of the silken smooth moon.

We dance and we dance as the lights of the torches waver in age and begin to tremble, the shadows cascade downwards upon us like spider silk, pitch black blankets descending upon the luminous form, steeling the sight and the light from ones lost eyes, yet the glowing specter is just as incredible to see as the second my eyes lay upon him; the flawless golden and ivory decorated tile of the floor now worn tired by a waltz without surcease and a fervent dance of desire.

We waltz into the rising morning sun, the dewdrop diamonds sparkling through the light of the horizon and the sky an indescribable tapestry of purples and blues and oh so bloody reds, the magnificent stars fading from my eyes and as three bells chime the moon sinks to sleep beneath the towering snow capped mountains climbing to touch the heavens.

"Did you hear-"

He is gone, my demonic angel has left me and I never even learned his name; too enraptured, too entranced, far too lost within an ethereal river of pale light white and dark ruby red eyes and flowing locks and silver coins.

I never knew his name nor took his plush scarlet lips unto my own as I so desperately longed to do and to never in a million eternities let him go.

I am alone within this next waltz, these melodies still shine through in their now dull glory but there is no orchestra to play and all the guests are no more than mere shadows of humans to me, now more than ever.

The room is empty, the winds cease to blow and my ethereal light has ended and left me for this morning, the air a midsummer chill.

This empty chamber scares me and I don't know why, how foolish.

For he is the moonlight shadow carried away by the sun and I the sun, lost within the risen moon.

Such a beautiful creature, ecstasy within a fragment; exotic and incomprehensible, I do so hope we meet again…my little kudagitsune.


End file.
